When Wishes are Granted
by Icebolt140
Summary: A story for only people who have seen Moulin Rouge. Inu-yasha is dead, Kagome is grieving..... Wait, is Inu-yasha dead!?


Hey! I decided what I wanted to happen, although it isn't that great. If you have alternative endings, tell me. Lots of Love, Me. 

Inu-yasha: What's the big Idea, I'm not supposed to be dead!! I'm supposed to live my life with Kagome!!

Me: Shut your mouth, and let me think. Should you be alive or dead… I could do either, and now is the moment of truth.

Inu-yasha: Alive!! Duh!! 

Me: It's not that simple….

Kagome: hey, ummm do I have any say in this?

Inu-yasha: I wanna live!

Kagome:* Shoves hand in IY's mouth * This brat is getting on my nerves…

Shippo: * murmurs * I know the feeling.

Inu-yasha: mmf! 

Me: Ummm, you guys, my office is small, do you mind quieting down a bit?

Kagome: Yeah, it must be too small, after all, you are talking to manga characters, sheesh.

~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`{@

"Wh-wha?" Kagome lifted her face from his haori, and her eyes met two golden orbs, unfocused and dulled.

"I'm a hanyou… I don't die that easily…" He shut his eyes tight and hid them in his silver locks, biting his lip in pain.

"Baka!! Don't waste your time!!" She sobbed at him; she didn't want his last words to be arrogant. Kagome yelled over to Sango and the others to get her first aid kit. She turned back to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I thought you were dead…" She smiled up at him and examined the arrow pin-cushioned to his heart.

"Could I get this out for you?" Her voice shook slightly, and his eyes met hers, giving her silent agreement. She nodded and grabbed hold of it, taking a deep breath and broke the arrow in half, allowing her to pull it out from the back.

Inu-yasha, having no strength, fell into Kagome's arms when the arrow loosened it's death-grip from the tree. She staggered under his dead weight and laid him stomach-down on the ground, turning his head so that he could breath. She eyed the Tip of the arrow, soaked in his blood that was protruding out of his back. She felt the familiar tingle when she saw wounds that made her shudder, and a fresh wave of tears came over her, while she was waiting for Sango to return with the First Aid kit. 

A teary-eyed Sango quickly handed her the small box. Kagome opened it and searched through the contents until she found a bottle labeled 'Rubbing Alcohol'. She grabbed hold of the arrow, took a deep breath and pulled. It came easily, and Kagome fell back, still clutching the blood-soaked arrow. She blinked, threw it aside and turned him back over, pulling the inner and outer Haori off his shoulders. The white of the inner-garment was stained with his blood, it running from the left side of his chest to his abdomen. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and a lump formed there. She looked away from his unconscious body, in hopes of swallowing it down. She dipped a cloth in the small bowl of water that Sango brought, and washed his blood away. Once she had done that, she examined the small round hole, and took a piece of gauze and taped it there, wrapping the tape around his chest twice.

'Okay, Inu-yasha, all I have to do now is the other side….' She thought miserably, as if he could hear her. She lowered her head to his chest and listened. Yes. There was a heartbeat. But it was faint and uneven; she sat back on her heels and gently flipped him over. The other side was worse, his whole back and the ground beneath him was covered in the dark liquid, it was almost black. She wet the now red cloth again and wiped him clean. If he survived this, it would truly be a miracle. 

She placed a second gauze pad over the small hole on his left shoulder, and taped around again, it over-lapping the tape from previously. Sango, who was sitting near-by held his other shoulder and arm, as they both half-dragged, half-carried him into Kaede's hut. 

*************

For the next few days, no one dared talk to Kagome; she would change Inu-yasha's bandages, serve her lap as her pillow and drop soup (ramen) down his throat. That's all she did. Even Shippo was weary when walking by her, but it was a waste, she would not respond to anybody, even Sango. Even more weird was that she would talk to him, whisper in his ear, and tell him absolutely nothing, while stroking his hair and rubbing his ears.

'God, Inu-yasha, you have no idea how painful it is… you don't even purr when I rub your ears…' She was depressed, not hearing that deep rumbling from inside his chest, it meant there was seriously something wrong. Yeah, like being unconscious. She felt that over-whelming heavy sensation come over her again, and she stifled a sob. She hunched over, and put her face against his cold one.

"Please don't die…" She whispered. "You can't leave me like this… I won't survive." A single tear running down her cheek and splashing on his cheek, lifeless and still.

~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`~,~`{@

YAY! This won't be so bad after all! YAY! No reviews yet though… * cries * Well, except one from me…. Oh well. I Tried.

Inu-yasha: Like hell you did.

Me: I'd say sit, but only Kagome can do that….

Kagome: * sighs * sit.

THUD

Inu-yasha: DAMN YOU!

Kagome: Inu-yasha!

Me: * sighs * this is giving me a migraine… WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACT YOUR AGE?! Ack… not helping

Inu-yasha: And tell me, who else is in this god-forsaken room?

Me: Shuddap


End file.
